


take me higher

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hyung Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft sex, kind of???, petnames, so many petnames whew, they both have praise kinks uwu, wooj and jin are in the next room and jisung gets off on it, wooj and jinnie are only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: “I don’t want to hurt you,” Jisung admits, sitting between Changbin’s legs.





	take me higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seochangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/gifts).



> yes, the title is an ace song. what about it?

Changbin moves his lips down his body, pressing open mouth kisses to his neck and Jisung whimpers. 

 

“Is this okay?” Changbin pauses his ministrations.

 

“God, yes. Please.” 

 

He leans back down to continue kissing him. He sucks on a particularly sensitive spot just above his collarbone and Jisung moans softly. His ears go red and he slaps his hand over his mouth. 

 

“Let me hear you,” Changbin's breath is hot against his skin and it makes him shiver. “I’ve thought about this too much to not get to really hear how pretty you sound.” 

 

The thought of Changbin imagining him like this, probably getting off to him too, makes Jisung’s head spin. 

 

His hand is tugged away from his mouth. Changbin pins it down to the bed and licks a stripe in the same sweet spot. His noises cut through the silence of the room and Jisung would be even more embarrassed if it hadn't felt so good. No one's touched him, kissed him like this before and this is so much better than when it’s just him getting off. He can’t get enough of it.

 

“Changbin hyung,” he tangles his free hand in his hair, writhing under his touch. He’s already so hard and something about where Changbin is kissing and sucking a mark into his skin makes his toes curl. “If you keep going, I'm gonna - You'll make me -” His words melt into a low moan.

 

“Hm?” Changbin runs his hands over Jisung's chest and it feels like he's touching Jisung everywhere, leaving heat wherever he roams. He tightens the grip he has on Changbin's hair. “Make you what?” 

 

“ _ Come _ . Feels really good,” Jisung shudders when Changbin's fingers brush past his nipple. “Turn me on so much.”

 

“Good,” Changbin reaches under his shirt to roll his nipple between his fingers and Jisung gasps. Jisung realizes only now that he's not holding his arm down anymore, but he doesn't dare to move it regardless. “That's the whole point, baby.”

 

Woojin and Hyunjin are sitting in the living room. There's nothing but a door between the four of them and it'd be so easy for them to hear Jisung or walk in at any second.

 

“But the others. They could - and - and  _ fuck _ .”

 

“I’ll stop if you tell me to,” Changbin nibbles at his neck, pinching his nipple hard and Jisung can feel the smirk on his skin. He really should tell him to stop. He's so hard it hurts and God knows what would happen if someone walked in on them or heard them. Regardless, he doesn't say anything. “Thought so, but you can’t be too loud; you’ll have to keep it down for me.” 

 

“Can't,” he gasps, face heating up again.

 

“Yes, you can. You can be good.” Changbin pushes himself up to look Jisung in the eyes.

 

“I can't,” he shakes his head. “I’ve never - too sensitive. ‘s too good and you're so pretty and I want you so bad.”

 

“You’re so fucking cute, but Hyunjinnie and Woojin hyung will hear you if you aren't careful. You don’t want that now, do you?” Changbin notices how he moans at the mention of the other two and smirks. “Unless you do. You want them to hear how good I’m making you feel, baby?” He pulls Jisung’s shirt up so it’s resting just below his neck, letting his lips roam his chest.

 

“Please, I want - want,” Jisung lets out a frustrated huff of air through his nose. He feels shy now, asking for what he wants.

 

“What do you want, love? You can tell me.”

 

“Not really -  _ oh fuck _ \- sure what I’m doing. I don’t know how to actually do this.” 

 

“Tell me what you’ve thought about then. How did you imagine this going?” Changbin laps at one of his nipples and Jisung’s eyes flutter shut. 

 

“No, no that’s so much worse, no. That’s so embarrassing.” His legs twitch under Changbin from the delicious sensations.

 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want.” He rests his cheek on Jisung’s chest, lazily roaming his hands all over his body.

 

“I want you to touch me.” His hips buck up on their own accord when Changbin gives them a squeeze.

 

“Am I not touching you right now?” He quirks an eyebrow, halting his movements entirely.

 

“That’s not - you know what I mean,” Jisung whines, voice much higher than usual.

 

“There’s plenty of different things you can mean and I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Be more specific, baby. I promise anything is good with me.  _ You’re _ good no matter what, so show me if you need to.” Jisung’s heart swells at the sincerity of his care. He feels safe with Changbin. He reminds himself that Changbin would never hurt him and musters up as much courage as he can.

 

“Want you to touch me,” he brings one of Changbin’s hands down to rest over his bulge, thighs twitching at the contact. “Here,” and the other down to his ass. “And here, but please call me that again.”

 

“Call you what? Baby?”

 

“No. Well, yes. I'd like it if you said that too, but actually,” Jisung closes his eyes preparing himself for whatever reaction he may have. “I meant good. I wanna be good for you.”

 

“Holy shit. You are so hot, baby.” Changbin moves to take off Jisung’s pants and shirt. Once they’re around his knees, he shifts so he’s only a few inches away from his cock. He teases him through his boxers with one hand and kneads his ass with the other. It’s better than anything has ever felt and he thinks he could come just like this, but he wants more. He whines, gripping Changbin’s wrist that’s massaging his ass. “Do you want me to stop?” 

 

“No,” Jisung groans, melting at the way the younger is looking up at him. Swallowing, he uses all the confidence he can muster to move Changbin’s fingers so they’re resting against his hole. His back arches just from the slight pressure. 

 

“Oh,” Changbin breathes. “ _ Oh _ . You want my fingers in you? Is that it, baby?” He rubs his fingers over his rim in slow circles.

 

“Yes, yes, yes.  _ Please _ .” Jisung shakes, both sources of pleasure almost enough to send him over the edge. 

 

“Say it.” Changbin reaches under his mattress and pulls out a bottle of lube. He drizzles a generous amount onto his hand and warms it between his fingers. “Be a good boy and say you want me to fuck you with my fingers and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“I want,” Jisung swallows when Changbin slips his boxers off of his legs, leaving him exposed. “Want hyung to fuck me with his fingers.” Changbin spreads Jisung’s legs and slicks up his hole with a lube covered finger. 

 

Jisung doesn’t think he’ll last. Changbin has barely touched him and it’s already the most pleasure he’s ever felt. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

The first finger glides in without much resistance. It’s a nice muted pleasure, but Jisung wants  _ more more more.  _ He shifts down to meet the slow thrusts, lip caught between his teeth and Changbin seems to get the message. Cautiously, he slides another lubed finger into Jisung and the younger keens. 

 

“Oh, hyung,” he groans, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Good?” Changbin sounds amused, causing the younger to blush even harder.

 

This, this feels so much better than when he touches himself and he wonders if it’s because Changbin is the one stretching him open. 

 

“Rea--  _ hyung, hyung, hyung _ ,” he gasps when Changbin crooks his fingers up. “Fuck me. Please, please, just fuck me.”

 

Jisung can’t bother to be embarrassed because all he can focus on is how good everything feels. Changbin has lit a fire under his skin and it burns  _ hot. _

 

“Mm, not tonight. This is your first time and I don’t want to hurt you. You think you can fuck hyung instead, pretty boy?” Changbin doesn’t let up, nailing his prostate repeatedly.

 

“Wait,” Jisung breathes. Changbin slows down, looking up at the younger in worry.

 

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Jisung shakes his head. “Then what, love?”

 

“I was about to…” he trails off, suddenly feeling shame fill him. 

 

Changbin lets out a huff of air through his nose and fucks his fingers into Jisung  _ hard.  _ The pace he sets is even faster than his previous one and Jisung can only whimper. After a few thrusts he’s coming harder than he ever has. 

It takes him a minute to catch his breath, but the air is knocked out of his lungs all over again when Changbin uses his clean hand to wipe up his cum then sucks his fingers clean. His spent cock twitches pathetically. 

 

“You’re so pretty,” Changbin whispers, kissing Jisung on the forehead before laying down beside him to cuddle. “So beautiful and good for me.” 

 

“Can I,” he swallows. Changbin still hasn’t gotten off and he wants nothing more than to make him feel good too. “Can I still fuck you?”

 

“You’re still up for it?” Changbin sounds surprised and Jisung’s ears heat up as he nods. “Then of course, pretty boy.”

 

Changbin finally strips down to nothing and it’s nothing short of breathtaking. His figure is slim, but he definitely has a good amount of muscle as well. Jisung has never thought a dick was pretty, but something about Changbin’s makes his mouth water.

 

“Watch me,” Changbin sighs, reaching for the previously discarded bottle of lube, putting a condom aside for later, and slicking up his fingers again. He presses in one finger and quickly adds another in beside it after a few thrusts. His back arches prettily, head thrown back against the pillow and muscles flexing. “Fuck, Jisung.”

 

The way his name rolls off of Changbin’s tongue, breathless and blissed out, is enough to have him fully hard again in no time. Jisung feels impatient, wanting to finally touch, so he presses his lips to the column of the older’s neck and is pleased when he groans. He casts his eyes down to watch three of Changbin’s pound into himself frantically. 

 

“Hyung is so good too,” Jisung says, licking his lips. 

 

“Shit,” Changbin hisses, twitching and canting his hips back. “Ready for you.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jisung admits, sitting between Changbin’s legs. 

 

“I’m okay, love. I’ll let you know how I feel. Just,” He reaches down to grab Jisung’s cock and he flinches at the contact. Changbin lubes him up and rolls a condom onto him. 

 

Jisung takes a deep breath, and lines his cock up with Changbin's hole. He looks up at him one more time for assurance and he nods. 

 

The first press of his head against Changbin's rim pushes a huff of air out of his lungs and he has to swallow down a moan. When Jisung finally pushes the beginning of his length past the ring of muscles, he can't catch the whine that bubbles in his throat before it slips out. 

 

“Can't,” he pants, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face in the crook of Changbin's neck.

 

“You don't have to, baby. We can stop if you need to.” Changbin cards his fingers through Jisung’s hair. The younger shakes his head and clings tighter to him. “Then what?”

 

“So good and so much. Hyung feels too good.” Jisung is trembling now, arms struggling to hold him up on either side of Changbin's head. The latter shushes him and links his legs around his lower back. Without warning, he pulls Jisung's hips down until all of his length is in Changbin. “ _ Oh, God. _ ”

 

“Come on, Sungie. You fill me up so well.”

"Changbin."

 

“So good, baby. Fucking me so good.” Changbin strokes his cheek gently, legs wrapping tighter around Jisung’s body. He captures his lips again and Jisung whines into the kiss. He takes Changbin’s praise as motivation, fucking into him faster. “Aim a little higher, baby.”

 

Jisung complies, experimenting with a few angles before Changbin gasps minutes later. He uses his ankles to bring his hips down so he hits the same spot. 

 

“Am I --”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Changbin cuts him off. “Yes, baby. So good. Just --  _ fuck _ \-- don’t stop.”

 

Jisung brings a shaky hand to Changbin's cock to pump his length in time with his thrusts. He's so so close again and he wants to see Changbin come too. 

 

“Close,” he groans, rhythm faltering slightly.

 

“Then be a good boy and fuck me like you mean it.” Jisung can tell by the way Changbin's voice cracks and legs shake that he's close too. He’s unsure of himself, but he wants his words to affect Changbin the way his affect him. 

 

“Hyung, you just,” he whimpers, putting all of his strength into speeding up his hips and hand. “Just take it like a good boy too.” 

 

Changbin lets out a mixture of a whine and a groan, arches his back, and goes stiff under Jisung as he comes on his own chest.  

 

“Come for me too, pretty baby,” he gasps out between spasms. 

 

Jisung feels electricity thrum through his entire body as he fills the condom. It feels like his orgasm lasts forever as he comes and comes and comes. 

 

Neither of them move for a moment, taking time to catch their breath and just enjoy the high. 

 

“I love you,” Jisung pecks Changbin on the lips before pulling out with a hiss, discarding the condom, and laying down next to him. “So much.” He cuddles up against the elder and smiles to himself. 

 

“I love you too, Sungie,” Changbin laughs, petting his hair. “But I am so gross right now.”

 

“Don’t care,” Jisung clings to him like a Koala and Changbin whines. 

 

“Stop, it feels all gross and itchy.” Changbin pouts, but Jisung doesn’t miss the way he suppresses a smile. 

 

“Fine.” He lets him go, but not before covering his face in kisses. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow me or yell at me, [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/pentagonisms) and [here's my nsfw/fic account.](https://twitter.com/skzdominho)


End file.
